


An Indomitable Life [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'An Indomitable Life' by chibimom</p><p>Clark is not found or raised by the Kents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indomitable Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Indomitable Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352573) by Chibimom [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



> Podfic first posted 14th April 2008

**Length:** 58min:00sec

 **Download link mediafire:** [mp3-zip folder(53 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uy1dquxmzjj/an_indomitable_life.zip)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (53 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/anindomitablelife.zip)


End file.
